Los Angeles Kings
|media_affiliates = FOX Sports West FOX Sports Prime Ticket KTLK (1150 AM) |owner(s) = Philip Anschutz Edward Roski, Jr. |general_manager = Rob Blake |head_coach = John Stevens |captain = Dustin Brown |minor_league_affiliates = Ontario Reign (AHL) Manchester Monarchs (ECHL) |stanley_cup_champs = 2''' (2011–12, 2013–14) |presidents_trophies = '''0 |conference_champs = 3''' (1992–93, 2011–12, 2013–14) |division_champs = '''1 (1990–91) |off_web = kings |home = |away = |alt = |ice_rink = |typen = 2 |type1 = Kings |type2 = Kings outline }} The Los Angeles Kings are a professional ice hockey team based in Los Angeles, California. They are members of the Pacific Division of the Western Conference of the National Hockey League (NHL). The team was founded on February 9, 1966, when Jack Kent Cooke was awarded an NHL expansion franchise for Los Angeles, becoming one of the six teams that began play as part of the 1967 NHL expansion. The Kings called The Forum in Inglewood, California (a suburb of Los Angeles), their home for thirty-two years until they moved to the Staples Center in Downtown Los Angeles to start the 1999–2000 season. During the 1970s and early 1980s, the Kings had many years marked by impressive play in the regular season only to be washed out by early playoff exits. Their highlights included the strong goaltending of Rogie Vachon, and the "Triple Crown Line" of Charlie Simmer, Dave Taylor and Hall of Fame player Marcel Dionne, who had a famous upset of the uprising Edmonton Oilers in a 1982 playoff game known as the Miracle on Manchester. In 1988, the Kings traded with the Oilers to get their captain Wayne Gretzky, leading to a successful phase of the franchise that raised hockey's popularity in Los Angeles. Gretzky, fellow Hall of Famer Luc Robitaille and defenseman Rob Blake led the Kings to the franchise's sole division title in 1990–91, and the Kings' first Stanley Cup Final in 1993. After the 1993 Finals, the Kings entered financial problems, with a bankruptcy in 1995 that was only solved after the franchise was acquired by Philip Anschutz (owner of Anschutz Entertainment Group, operators of Staples Center) and Edward P. Roski. A period of mediocrity ensued, with the Kings only resurging as they broke a six-year playoff drought in the 2009–10 season, with a team that included goaltender Jonathan Quick, defenseman Drew Doughty, and forwards Dustin Brown, Anze Kopitar and Justin Williams. Under coach Darryl Sutter, who was hired early in the 2011–12 season, the Kings have won two Stanley Cups in three years: 2012, over the New Jersey Devils, and 2014, against the New York Rangers. Quick and Williams respectively won the Conn Smythe Trophy as the most valuable player of the playoffs. Franchise history The "Forum Blue and Gold" years (1967–68 to 1987–88) Prior to the Kings' arrival in the Los Angeles area, both the Pacific Coast Hockey League (PCHL) and the Western Hockey League (WHL) had several teams in California, including the PCHL's Los Angeles Monarchs of the 1930s and the WHL's Los Angeles Blades of the 1960s. When the NHL decided to expand for the 1967–68 season amid rumblings that the WHL was proposing to turn itself into a major league and compete for the Stanley Cup, five separate Los Angeles groups bidded for a hockey franchise, including ones led by Buffalo Bills owner Ralph Wilson and Donna Reed's producer husband Tony Owen. Blades owner Dan Reeves, who was also proprietor of the National Football League's Los Angeles Rams, seemed the favorite for already having a team and a stadium lease with the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena. However, he would end up surpassed by Canadian entrepreneur Jack Kent Cooke, who owned the National Basketball Association's Los Angeles Lakers. As the Lakers played at the Memorial Sports Arena, Cooke applied for both a long time NBA lease and the right to sign a lease for hockey in case he won the NHL franchise. But the Los Angeles Coliseum Commission, which manages the Sports Arena and the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum to the present day, had already entered into an agreement with the Blades, and only offered a two-year deal for the Lakers. Frustrated by his dealings with the Coliseum Commission, Cooke said, "I am going to build my own arena...I've had enough of this balderdash." Thus he was the only Los Angeles applicant with plans for his own stadium, something that made the NHL favor his bid. In February 1966, Cooke was awarded one of the six new NHL expansion franchises, which also included the California Seals, Minnesota North Stars, Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins and St. Louis Blues. Los Angeles has a large number of expatriates from both the Northeastern United States and Canada, which Cooke saw as a natural fan base. On July, Cooke purchased 29.4 acres of land in the Los Angeles suburb of Inglewood to build his arena, The Forum. Combining the $2 million NHL expansion fee, a $1 million indemnity to the Blades for territorial rights, $4.02 million for the Forum terrain and $12.2 million for the building itself, Cooke spent $19 million ($139 million) to create the Kings, one of the most expensive expansion teams of the period. Following a contest to name the team, Cooke picked the name Kings, and chose the original team colors of purple (or "Forum Blue," as it was later officially called) and gold - the same worn by the Lakers - because they were colors traditionally associated with royalty. Prior to the 1967 NHL Expansion Draft, Cooke named Larry Regan the first General Manager in franchise history, and struck a deal with Toronto Maple Leafs left winger Red Kelly, who was set for his retirement, to become the Kings' first head coach. Kelly's rights would be acquired during the expansion draft, but eventually Maple Leafs' general manager Punch Imlach decided to put him on the protected list and force Cooke to send one of his picks, Ken Block, in exchange for Kelly. Cooke also decided to improve the Kings' roster by purchasing the American Hockey League's Springfield Indians and promoting their best players. Construction on Cooke's new arena, the Forum, was not yet complete when the 1967–68 season began, so the Kings opened their first season at the Long Beach Arena in the neighboring city of Long Beach on October 14, 1967, defeating the Philadelphia Flyers 4–2. For the next two months, the Kings played their home games both at Long Beach and at the Sports Arena. The "Fabulous Forum" finally opened its doors on December 30, 1967, with the Kings being shut out by the Flyers, 2–0. The Kings made the Forum their home for the next 32 seasons. Players like Bill "Cowboy" Flett, Eddie "The Jet" Joyal, Eddie "The Entertainer" Shack, Real "Frenchy" Lemieux and Jim "Attaboy" Atamanenko helped introduce the Los Angeles area to the NHL in the team's first few seasons. Such player nicknames were the brainchild of none other than Cooke himself. In their first season, the Kings finished in second place in the Western Division, just one point behind the Flyers. The Kings were the only expansion team that had a winning record at home, but were eliminated in the first round of the playoffs by the Minnesota North Stars, losing the seventh game at The Forum on April 18, 1968, 9–4. In their second season behind head coach Red Kelly, the Kings finished fourth in the West Division—the final playoff berth. But after eliminating the Oakland Seals in the first round of the playoffs in seven games, the Kings were swept out of post-season play in the second round by the St. Louis Blues. After two fairly successful seasons, the Kings hit upon hard times, mostly due to poor management. Kings general managers established a history of trading away first-round draft picks, usually for veteran players (many of them NHL stars on the downside of their careers), a problem that would hinder the franchise for years to come. The Kings' attendance also suffered during this time, leading Cooke to muse that the reason so many Northeasterners and Canadians moved to Southern California was that "they hated hockey." In 1972, the Kings made two key acquisitions. First, the rise of rookie goaltender Ken Dryden in Montreal made their #1 goalie Rogatien Vachon expendable and the Kings obtained him in a trade. After years of a "revolving door" in goal, Vachon solidified the position, often in spectacular fashion. For the next 5 years, the Forum was often filled with chants of "Rogie!, Rogie!" as Vachon made many a great save. In addition, the Kings obtained former Toronto Maple Leafs winger Bob Pulford, first as a player and then as their head coach. Under Pulford's disciplined direction, the Kings went from being one of the worst defensive teams in the league to one of the best. It took him just two seasons to lead the Kings back to the playoffs and in 1974, they faced the Chicago Blackhawks, only to be eliminated in five games. Pulford eventually led the team to three of the most successful seasons in franchise history, including a 105-point season in 1974–75 that is still a franchise record. In 1973, the Kings hired Bob Miller as the their play-by-play announcer, and he has held that post continuously since that time. Miller, considered to be one of the best hockey play-by-play announcers in the NHL, is often referred to as the "Voice of the Kings." He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame on November 13, 2000, and his first book, Bob Miller's Tales of the Los Angeles Kings, was published in 2006. After being eliminated in the first round of the playoffs in both 1973–74 and 1974–75, the Kings moved to significantly upgrade their offensive firepower when they acquired center Marcel Dionne on June 23, 1975, in a trade with the Detroit Red Wings. Dionne was already a superstar in the NHL and he made an immediate impact in the 1975–76 season, scoring 40 goals and adding 54 assists for 94 points in 80 regular season games. He led the Kings to a 38–33–9 record (85 points), earning them a second place finish in the Norris Division. Behind Dionne's offensive prowess, the strong goaltending of Rogie Vachon, and the speed and scoring touch of forward Butch Goring, the Kings swept the Atlanta Flames out of the first round of the playoffs, but were eliminated in the second round by the Boston Bruins in seven games. The Kings would defeat the Flames and lose to the Bruins in the following year's playoffs as well. On January 13, 1979, Dionne found himself on a new line with two young, mostly unknown players: second-year right winger Dave Taylor and left winger Charlie Simmer, who had been a career minor-leaguer. This line combination, known as the "Triple Crown Line," would go on to become one of the highest-scoring line combinations in NHL history. After the Triple Crown Line's first season together, Dr. Jerry Buss purchased the Kings, the Lakers, and the Forum for $67.5 million, but the Simmer-Dionne-Taylor combination remained intact. The next season, the Triple Crown Line dominated the NHL, scoring 146 goals and 182 assists, good for 328 points. The entire line, along with goalie Mario Lessard, was selected to play in the NHL All-Star Game that season, which was played at the Forum. In that 1979–80 season, Dionne won the Art Ross Memorial Trophy for winning an NHL scoring title that season with 137 points on 53 goals and 84 assists. But even with the Triple Crown Line's ability to dominate, the Kings still could not get out of the first round of the playoffs until 1982. That year, the Kings opened the playoffs against the Edmonton Oilers, who were led by a young but fast-rising star by the name of Wayne Gretzky. Gretzky was only in his third year in the league, but he dominated the NHL like no other had before from the moment he stepped onto NHL ice in his rookie season. By the 1981–82 season, he was already the most dominant player in the league, and had made the Oilers one of the elite teams in the NHL, on their way to winning four Stanley Cup championships in the 1980s. The Oilers finished with 111 points, the second-best record in the league, while the Kings barely made the playoffs with only 63 points. The Kings won Game 1 in Edmonton on April 7, 1982, 10–8, in the highest scoring Stanley Cup Playoff game ever. The Oilers recovered to win in overtime in Game 2, and the teams headed to Los Angeles for Games 3 and 4. Game 3 would be one of the most amazing in hockey history and was later dubbed the "Miracle on Manchester" (the Kings arena, the Forum, was on Manchester Boulevard). In that game, played on April 10, 1982, Gretzky led the Oilers to a commanding 5-0 lead after two periods and it seemed like the Kings were headed for a blowout loss. But the Kings began an unbelievable comeback in the third period, tying the game on a goal by left winger Steve Bozek at 19:55 of the third period and sending the game into overtime. Bozek's goal set the stage for what was to come. At 2:35 of the overtime period, Kings left winger Daryl Evans fired a slap shot off a face-off in the right circle of the Edmonton zone, beating Oilers goaltender Grant Fuhr over his right shoulder to give the Kings an incredible come-from-behind, overtime victory, 6-5. The Miracle on Manchester, the greatest comeback in NHL playoff history, is also the greatest moment in Kings franchise history as of 2007. Not only did the Kings complete a miraculous comeback against the vaunted Oilers, but they also went on to eliminate them from the playoffs in five games. Despite Dionne's leadership, the Kings missed the playoffs in the next two seasons, and were quickly swept out of the playoffs by the Oilers in 1985, when the Oilers won their second straight Stanley Cup championship. Dionne's time with the Kings ended on March 10, 1987, when he was traded to the New York Rangers. But by this time, the Kings had new skaters to help lead them into the next decade, including star forwards Bernie Nicholls, Jimmy Carson, Luc Robitaille, and defenseman Steve Duchesne. Even before the Dionne trade the Kings were sent reeling when coach Pat Quinn signed a contract to become coach and general manager of the Vancouver Canucks with just months left on his Kings contract. NHL President John Ziegler suspended Quinn for the rest of the season and barred him from taking over Vancouver's hockey operations until June. Ziegler also barred him from coaching anywhere in the NHL until the 1990–91 season. In Ziegler's view, Quinn's actions created a serious conflict of interest that could only be resolved by having him removed as coach. Despite these shocks, the Kings made the playoffs in the next two seasons, but they were unable to get out of the first round. Part of the problem was that the way the playoffs were structured (teams were bracketed and seeded by division) made it very likely that they would have to get past either the powerful Oilers or Calgary Flames (or both) to reach the Conference Finals. In fact, the Kings faced either the Oilers or the Flames in the playoffs four times during the 1980s. However, the 1988–89 season would be a big turning point for the franchise. Silver and Black Era (1988–89 to 1997–98) In 1987, coin collector Bruce McNall purchased the Kings from Buss and turned the team into a Stanley Cup contender almost overnight. On August 9, 1988, McNall acquired the league's best player, Wayne Gretzky, in a blockbuster trade with the Edmonton Oilers. The trade rocked the hockey world, especially north of the border where Canadians mourned the loss of a player they considered a national treasure. McNall also changed the team colors to silver and black. In Gretzky's first season with the Kings, he led the team in scoring with 168 points on 54 goals and 114 assists, and won his ninth Hart Memorial Trophy as the league's Most Valuable Player. He led the Kings to a second-place finish in the Smythe Division with a 42-31-7 record (91 points), and they ranked fourth in the NHL overall. The Kings faced Gretzky's old team, the Oilers, in the first round of the 1989 playoffs. They fell behind 3 games to 1, but rallied to take the series in seven games, helped in no small part by nine goals from Chris Kontos, a little-known player who had just recently been called up from the minor leagues. However, the Kings were quickly swept out of the playoffs in the second round by the eventual Stanley Cup champion Flames. The next season saw Gretzky become the league's all-time leading scorer. On October 15, 1989, in Edmonton, he assisted on a Bernie Nicholls goal to tie Gordie Howe's career record of 1,850 points, then broke it late in the contest on a game-tying goal against Bill Ranford. The goal forced overtime, where Gretzky capped a spectacular night by scoring again to win the game for Los Angeles. At season's end, the Kings finished fourth and faced the defending champion Flames in the first round. This time, they defeated Calgary in six games, two of which had dramatic overtimes — Game 3 was won with a shorthanded goal by Tony Granato, and Game 6 ended with a strange goal by Mike Krushelnyski while he was flat on his back. However, the Kings were swept in the second round by the eventual champion Oilers, who were seeking revenge for the loss of the previous year. Gretzky spearheaded the Kings to their first (and at present, only) regular-season division title in franchise history in the 1990–91 season with a 46-24-10 record (102 points, the second best point total in franchise history). Notably, it was the first time in 10 years that a team from Alberta had not finished first in the Smythe. However, the heavily favored Kings struggled in the playoffs, winning the first round against the Vancouver Canucks in six games but losing a close series against Edmonton in the second round that saw four games go into overtime. The 1991–92 season, the Kings' 25th as a franchise, witnessed eight Kings players score over 20 goals; Gretzky himself had a then-career low in scoring yet still finished third in the league behind Pittsburgh Penguins teammates Mario Lemieux and Kevin Stevens. Despite this, Los Angeles again failed to thwart their Edmonton rivals in the post-season, losing to the Oilers in the first round. This marked the third straight year that the Gretzky-led Kings were eliminated from the playoffs by Gretzky's former teammates. The Kings would reach new heights in the 1992–93 season, but the campaign started badly when it was learned that Gretzky had suffered a career-threatening herniated thoracic disk before the season began. The concern was not mainly whether Gretzky would be able to play that season, but if he would ever be able to play again. But even without their captain and leading scorer, the Kings got off to a blistering 20-8-3 start, with left-winger Luc Robitaille, who won the Calder Memorial Trophy as the 1986–87's NHL Rookie of the Year, filling in as captain for the ailing Gretzky. Robitaille led the team until Gretzky returned after missing the first 39 games. Robitaille would go on to retire at the end of the 2005–06 season as the highest-scoring left winger in National Hockey League history. Robitaille and Gretzky, along with former Oilers' winger Jari Kurri, forwards Tony Granato and Tomas Sandstrom, defensemen Rob Blake, Marty McSorley, and Alexei Zhitnik, and goalie Kelly Hrudey, guided the Kings through a rough middle portion of the season until they found their game once again in the last three months of the campaign to qualify for post-season action. Although Gretzky came back to score 16 goals and 49 assists (65 points) in just 45 games, it was Robitaille who was the Kings' impact player that season, leading the team in scoring with 63 goals and 62 assists (125 points) in 84 regular season games, setting new NHL all-time records for goals and points scored by a left winger in a single season. The Kings finished with a 39-35-10 record (88 points), clinching third place in the Smythe Division. First-year head coach Barry Melrose had his team's offense running on all cylinders when the 1993 playoffs began, and they scored an amazing 33 goals in their first-round series against the Calgary Flames. In the second round, the Kings faced the heavily-favored Vancouver Canucks, a team that had beaten the Kings rather handily five times in seven games during the regular season, and had not lost to the Kings in their four meetings in Vancouver. But the Kings would go on to eliminate the Canucks in six games, with the pivotal victory coming in Game 5 at Vancouver, which was tied 3-3 at the end of regulation play. The teams were still tied after the first overtime period, but winger Gary Shuchuk scored at 6:31 of the second overtime period, giving the Kings a 3-2 series lead, and dealing the Canucks an emotional and, as it turned out, fatal blow. In the Campbell Conference Finals, the Kings were even more of an underdog against the Doug Gilmour-led Toronto Maple Leafs. But with Gretzky at the helm, the Kings eliminated the Leafs in a hard-fought seven-game series that included two overtime games and a Game 6 win for the Kings, who were facing elimination after losing Game 5 in overtime—they trailed the Leafs in the series, 3-2. In Game 6, Toronto scored two third period goals and tied the game at 4-4 at the end of regulation play. But in overtime, Luc Robitaille fed Gretzky a perfect pass and Gretzky scored to give his team a dramatic 5-4 victory and send the teams back to Toronto for a Game 7. In the final contest, Gretzky scored a hat trick (three goals) and had an assist to lead the Kings to a 5-4 win and a berth in the Stanley Cup Finals for the first time in franchise history. In the Stanley Cup Finals, the Kings faced the Montreal Canadiens, who had breezed through the playoffs and were well-rested. The Kings defeated the Canadiens in Game 1, 4-1. Game 2, however, proved to be the turning point in the series. Late in the contest, with the Kings leading by a score of 2-1, Canadiens coach Jacques Demers requested a measurement of Kings defenseman Marty McSorley's stick blade. His suspicions proved to be correct, as the curve of blade was too great, and McSorley was penalized. The Canadiens pulled their goalie, Patrick Roy, giving them a two-man advantage, and Eric Desjardins scored on the resulting power play to tie the game. Montreal went on to win the game in overtime on another goal by Desjardins, and the Kings never recovered. They dropped the next two games in overtime, and were shelled 4-1 in Game 5 as the Canadiens won their 24th Stanley Cup in franchise history. Despite the stinging defeat at the hands of the Canadiens in the finals, Gretzky and the Kings had generated excitement about hockey and the NHL that had never been seen before in Southern California. As soon as Gretzky donned a Kings jersey, the Forum was sold out for every game — virtually overnight, a Kings game became the hottest ticket in town. The popularity of Gretzky and the Kings also led to the NHL awarding an expansion team to Anaheim, California; in 1993 the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (who became the Anaheim Ducks on June 22, 2006) would become the Kings nearest rival, just 35 miles to the south. Gretzky's popularity in Southern California also led to the NHL expanding or moving into other Sun Belt cities such as Phoenix, Dallas, Tampa, Miami, and Nashville. McNall's profile also rose during this time. In 1992, he was elected chairman of the NHL's Board of Governors, the second-most powerful post in the league. His support of Gary Bettman tipped the scales in favor of Bettman's election as the league's first Commissioner. However, only two years later, McNall was forced to sell the team to IDB Communications founder Jeffrey Sudikoff and former Madison Square Garden president Joseph Cohen in the wake of a federal investigation into his financial practices. He ultimately pled guilty to five counts of conspiracy and fraud, and admitted to obtaining $236 million in fraudulent loans from six banks over 10 years. It later emerged that McNall had grossly mismanaged the Kings' business affairs. At one point, Cohen and Sudikoff were even unable to meet player payroll, and were ultimately forced into bankruptcy in 1995. They were forced to trade many of their stronger players, resulting in a roster composed of Gretzky, Blake, and little else. The Kings missed the playoffs for four seasons, from 1993–94 to 1996–97. Staples Center arrival and rebuild (1998–2011) –2002.)]] Phillip Anschutz and Edward P. Roski bought the Kings out of bankruptcy court in October 1995 and began a rebuilding phase. Meanwhile, Gretzky, who was by this time on the downside of his career, stated publicly that he wanted the team to acquire a forward capable of scoring fifty goals per season and an offensive defenseman. If they failed to do that, he wanted to be traded to a team that was a legitimate Stanley Cup contender. After all he had done for the game by that time, Gretzky wanted another chance to win an elusive fifth Stanley Cup before retirement. But his public statements forced the Kings' hand, since no team would now give them equal value in a trade because of his demands — the Kings would be at a huge disadvantage in any trade, and this would badly hurt their rebuilding program. On February 27, 1996, Gretzky was traded, this time to the St. Louis Blues, for forwards Craig Johnson, Patrice Tardif, Roman Vopat, a first-round pick in the 1997 draft (Matt Zultek) and a fifth-round choice in the 1996 draft (Peter Hogan). None became stars for the Kings, although Gretzky himself was an unrestricted free agent by season's end, and only played 18 regular season games for the Blues. Like Marcel Dionne before him, Gretzky ended up with the New York Rangers. Shortly after Gretzky was traded, the often-maligned general manager Sam McMaster was fired and was replaced by former Kings winger Dave Taylor. But the rebuilding phase for Taylor was a tough one, as the Kings continued to flounder—they failed to make the playoffs until the 1997–98 season. After another disappointing season in 1998–99, then-head coach Larry Robinson, who also played three seasons for the Kings from 1989–92 and had been an assistant coach on the New Jersey Devils' 1995 Cup team, was fired. Taylor turned to Andy Murray, who became the Kings' 19th head coach on June 14, 1999. Taylor's hiring of Murray was immediately criticized by media across North America because of Murray's perceived lack of experience — up to that point, his only head coaching experience had been at the international level with the Canadian National Team and at the US high school level. Indeed, Taylor took a gamble on Murray, hoping it would pay off. But Taylor was not finished dealing that summer. Shortly after hiring Murray, Taylor acquired star right-wing Zigmund Palffy and veteran center Bryan Smolinski on June 20, 1999, in exchange for center prospect Olli Jokinen, winger prospect Josh Green, defenseman prospect Mathieu Biron and the Kings' first-round pick in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. The Kings also made an even bigger move in 1999, as they left the Great Western Forum and moved to Staples Center in downtown Los Angeles, which was built by Anschutz and Roski. Staples Center was a state-of-the-art arena, complete with luxury suites and all the modern amenities that fans and athletes would want in a brand-new facility. With a new home, a new coach, a potential 50-goal scorer in the fold and players such as Rob Blake, Luc Robitaille, Glen Murray, Jozef Stumpel, Donald Audette, Ian Laperriere, and Mattias Norstrom, the Kings improved dramatically, finishing the season the 1999–2000 season with a 39-31-12-4 record (94 points), good for second place in the Pacific Division. But in the 2000 playoffs, the Kings were once again eliminated in the first round, this time by the Detroit Red Wings in a four-game sweep. The 2000–01 season was a controversial one, as fans began to question AEG's commitment to the success of the Kings because they failed to significantly improve the team during the off-season. Adding fuel to the fire was the February 21, 2001, trade of star defenseman Rob Blake, who had won the James Norris Memorial Trophy as the NHL's best defenseman in 1998. In that deal, the Kings sent Blake and center Steven Reinprecht, to the Colorado Avalanche in exchange for right wing Adam Deadmarsh, defenseman Aaron Miller, center prospect Jared Aulin and a first-round pick in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft (Dave Steckel). Deadmarsh and Miller became impact players for the Kings, who finished the 2000–01 season with a 38-28-13-3 record (92 points), good for a third place finish in the Pacific Division and another first-round playoff date with the Detroit Red Wings. The heavily-favored Red Wings — many predicted another four-game sweep — made easy work of the Kings in Games 1 and 2 at the Joe Louis Arena, but the Kings got back in the series with a 2-1 win in Game 3 at Staples Center. In Game 4, the Red Wings took a commanding 3-0 lead after two periods. This set the stage for yet another unbelievable playoff comeback for the Kings, highly reminiscent of the "Miracle on Manchester," back in 1982. Seldom-used forward Scott Thomas, a career minor-leaguer, scored a power play goal at 13:53. The Red Wings were called for a penalty with just under three minutes to play and Kings' coach Andy Murray gambled and pulled his goalie to give his team a two-man advantage. The gamble paid off as Jozef Stumpel would follow with another power play goal at 17:33. Finally, Bryan Smolinski tied the game at the 19:07 mark. In the overtime, Deadmarsh stole the puck from Red Wings' star defenseman Chris Chelios in the right corner behind the Detroit net, and threw a centering pass to center Eric Belanger, who scored the game-winning goal at 2:36 to lift the Kings to a miraculous come-from-behind win, now known as the "Frenzy on Figueroa," or the "Stunner at Staples." That win would lead to the Kings eliminating the Red Wings in Game 6 by winning four straight games after going down 2-0 in the series. It was the Kings' first playoff series win since 1993. In the second round, the Kings went up against another elite team, the Colorado Avalanche, led by superstars Joe Sakic, Peter Forsberg, Patrick Roy, Ray Bourque, and Rob Blake. The Kings took the eventual champions to seven games but lost the series, 4-3.. The most memorable game of that series was Game 6 where goalies Patrick Roy of Colorado and Felix Potvin of the Kings battled to a 0-0 tie. The teams played through one overtime, and the Kings scored in the second overtime for a 1-0 win. The 2001–02 started off with tragedy as team scouts Garnet "Ace" Bailey and Mark Bavis were both casualties of the September 11th attack. The team honored the two by wearing "AM" patches on their jerseys. Earlier in the season, the team acquired Jason Allison who was involved in a contract dispute along with Mikko Eloranta from the Boston Bruins in return for Jozef Stumpel and Glen Murray. At mid-season they held the 2002 NHL All-Star Game while still fighting for a playoff spot in which they clinched seventh place in the Western Conference where they were matched with the heavily-favored Avalanche. After being bounced out of the playoffs in the first round by the Avalanche, the next two seasons would be major disappointments, as the team failed to make the playoffs in both seasons. Following the resume of play after the 2004–05 NHL lockout, the Kings acquired Valeri Bure, Jeremy Roenick and Pavol Demitra for the 2005–06 season. Los Angeles began the new season strong, but the second half of the season saw the Kings once again stumble badly, freefalling from second in the Western Conference in early January to tenth place. On March 21, 2006, the team fired head coach Andy Murray, replacing him with interim head coach John Torchetti. With three games left in the season, Luc Robitaille, the team's all-time leading scorer and the NHL's all-time highest-scoring left winger, announced that, at the end of the year, he would be retiring from pro hockey. Just one day after the end of the Kings' 2005–06 regular season, AEG decided to clean house. On April 18, 2006, President/Hockey Operations and General Manager Dave Taylor and Director of Player Personnel Bill O'Flaherty were relieved of their duties, and Vice President and Assistant General Manager Kevin Gilmore was re-assigned to other duties within AEG. Torchetti and assistant coaches Mark Hardy and Ray Bennett, along with goaltending consultant Andy Nowicki, were also fired. Kings CEO Tim Leiweke also announced that he would no longer be the team's Chief Executive Officer. On April 21, 2006, the Kings signed Philadelphia Flyers scout and former San Jose Sharks general manager Dean Lombardi as President and General Manager. He was signed to a five-year contract, signaling big changes in the near future for the franchise. Soon after he was hired, Lombardi quickly began to revamp the Kings' hockey operations and just barely over one month into his tenure as President and General Manager, on May 22, 2006, he hired Marc Crawford to be the Kings' 21st head coach. There were few highlights during the 2006–07 season. On January 13, 2007, the Kings made hockey history by putting Yutaka Fukufuji in goal for the third period of the game with the St. Louis Blues. This marked the first time in hockey history that a Japanese-born player played in an NHL regular season game. On January 20, 2007, the Kings retired Luc Robitaille's jersey in an hour-long ceremony prior to the game with the Phoenix Coyotes. It was the fifth Kings jersey to be retired by the team. In the 2007–08 off-season, the Kings signed six unrestricted free agents, including center Michal Handzus, left wings Ladislav Nagy and Kyle Calder, and defensemen Tom Preissing, Brad Stuart and Jon Klemm. However, despite opening the season with a win against the defending Stanley Cup champion Anaheim Ducks in the first NHL regular season game in Europe at the new O2 Arena (also owned by AEG) in London, England, the new acquisitions did little to change the Kings' fortunes as the team finished with the second worst record in the league. On June 10, 2008, the team announced the firing of head coach Marc Crawford. In the 2008 NHL Entry Draft, the Kings had a busy day, starting with a 3-way trade with the Calgary Flames and the Anaheim Ducks. The Kings traded Mike Cammalleri to the Flames, and the 28th overall pick to the Ducks. The Kings received the 12th overall pick (which eventually was traded to the Buffalo Sabres for the 13th overall pick). The Kings used the 2nd overall pick to select defenseman Drew Doughty, and the 13th overall pick to select Colten Teubert. On July 17, 2008, the Kings hired Terry Murray, who became the 22nd head coach in franchise history. on October 8, 2008, right wing Dustin Brown was named as the Kings’ fifteenth captain in franchise history. Brown, 23, is also the youngest captain and the first American-born captain in Kings’ history. In the 2009-10 NHL Season, the Kings were very successful, as they finished with the number six seed. However, they lost to the Vancouver Canucks in six games. During the 2010 off-season, the Kings signed veteran and former Vancouver on-ice captain Willie Mitchell, as well as adding forward Alexei Ponikarovsky after losing out on the controversial free agent signing of Ilya Kovalchuk. Mitchell's signing created a top defensive pairing along with Norris Trophy favorite Drew Doughty and bolstered the chemistry of the locker room after the departure of veterans Sean O'Donnell and Alexander Frolov, in the trade deadline, the team acquired Dustin Penner from the Edmonton Oilers for Colten Teubert, a first-round pick in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft, and a conditional second-round pick in 2012. The Kings entered the 2011 playoffs as the seventh seed in the West and played San Jose in the first round. Unfortunately, there were more setbacks as the team’s high scorer, Anze Kopitar, was injured and unavailable for the playoffs. On the road, the Sharks would win Game 1 in overtime, 3–2, whereupon the Kings responded with a 4–0 shut-out in Game 2. On home ice for Game 3, the momentum for the Kings appeared to continue as they jumped to an early 4–0 lead, only to let it slip away as the Sharks fought back and eventually won the game in overtime, 6–5. The Sharks then made easy work of the Kings in the next game, prevailing 6–3. Facing elimination, the Kings won Game 5 3–1 on the road, and kept the score a tie by the end of regulation in Game 6 at home, though failing capitalize on a five-minute power-play late in the game up to overtime would prove to be the fatal blow, as moments after the Sharks' penalty finished, Joe Thornton would win the game 4–3 for San Jose, thereby eliminating the Kings. Stanley Cup victories (2012–present) In the 2011 off-season, the Kings acquired Mike Richards and prospect Rob Bordson from the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for Wayne Simmonds, Brayden Schenn and a 2012 second-round pick. By personal request, the team also traded Ryan Smyth back to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for Colin Fraser and a seventh-round pick in 2012. The club then signed Simon Gagne from the Tampa Bay Lightning to play alongside former Philadelphia Flyer teammate Mike Richards. The Kings began the 2011–12 season with a 5–1–1 record in their first seven games, but went 8–11–3 over the next 22, resulting in a 13–12–4 overall record after the first 29 games. This resulted in coach Terry Murray being fired. He was replaced on an interim basis by John Stevens for four games before on December 17, 2011, the team hired Darryl Sutter as their new head coach. Before the trade deadline, the Kings acquired another former Philadelphia Flyer in Richards' friend and former teammate Jeff Carter from the Columbus Blue Jackets for Jack Johnson and a conditional first-round draft pick. The Kings were much improved under Sutter, going 25–13–11. They also narrowly missed clinching their second divisional title in franchise history. The Kings lost both of their final two games to the San Jose Sharks in overtime, allowing San Jose to edge them out by one point for the seventh seed in the Western Conference, while a five-game winning streak gave the Phoenix Coyotes their first Pacific Division championship. The Kings settled for the eighth seed, having rounded out the season with a 40–27–15 record for 95 points. The Kings then headed into the 2012 playoffs against the Presidents' Trophy-winning Vancouver Canucks. After playing two games in Vancouver and one in Los Angeles, the Kings were up 3–0 in the series, a franchise first. By winning Game 5 in Vancouver, the Kings advanced to the Conference Semifinals for the first time since the 2000–01 season, whereupon they swept the second-seeded St. Louis Blues, advancing to the Western Conference Finals for only the second time in franchise history. In doing so, the Kings also became the first NHL team to enter the playoffs as the eighth seed and eliminate the first- and second-seeded teams in the Conference. They then defeated Phoenix in five games to reach the Finals, culminating in an overtime goal by Dustin Penner in Game 5, and thus becoming the second team in NHL history to beat the top three Conference seeds in the playoffs (the Calgary Flames achieved the same feat in 2004, ironically also under Darryl Sutter) and the first eighth seed to accomplish the feat. Los Angeles faced the New Jersey Devils in the Final, defeating them in six games to win their first Stanley Cup in franchise history. With the Game 6 victory occurring on home ice at Staples Center, the Kings became the first team since the 2007 Anaheim Ducks to win the Stanley Cup at home, as well as the second Californian NHL team to do so. The Kings were also the first eight seed champion in any of the North American major leagues, the first Stanley Cup champion that finished below fifth in its conference, and the third to finish below second in its division (after the 1993 Canadiens and the 1995 Devils). Goaltender Jonathan Quick was awarded the Conn Smythe Trophy as the most valuable player during the playoffs, and soon after signed a ten-year contract extension on June 28. Due to the 2012–13 NHL lockout, the 2012–13 Los Angeles Kings season began on January 19, 2013, and was shortened to 48 games. Due to the shortened season, teams only played teams within their own conference. Before the season began, the team traded Kevin Westgarth to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Anthony Stewart. They lost their home opener to the Chicago Blackhawks and lost the next two games, only securing a single point in overtime against the Edmonton Oilers. Their first victory came against their Pacific Division rival Phoenix Coyotes. With Willie Mitchell out for the season and Matt Greene injured after the season opener, the Kings made some moves to improve their defense and acquire draft picks. They traded Andrei Loktionov to New Jersey for a 2013 draft pick and traded Simon Gagne to the Philadelphia Flyers for a conditional 2013 fourth-round pick. Additionally, Davis Drewiske was traded to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for a 2013 fifth-round pick, then acquiring Keaton Ellerby from the Florida Panthers for a fifth-round pick in 2013 and acquiring Robyn Regehr from the Buffalo Sabres. Regehr would later sign a two-year contract extension with the Kings during the playoffs. The Kings finished the season as the fifth seed in the West and began the defense of the Cup on the road against the St. Louis Blues, who they swept in the 2012 playoffs. After losing the first two games, the Kings won four in a row to eliminate the Blues in six games. In the second round, they then played a very tough San Jose Sharks team, this time with home ice advantage. In the first game, Jarret Stoll suffered an injury from the Sharks' Raffi Torres, who ended up being suspended for the rest of the series. The Kings eventually won in seven games. In the Western Conference Finals, they faced the number one seed in the West and Presidents' Trophy winner, the Chicago Blackhawks. After dropping the first two games, the Kings won Game 3 with Jeff Carter suffering an injury from Blackhawks defenseman Duncan Keith, who was suspended for Game 4 as a result. After losing Game 4, the Kings battled the Blackhawks through two overtime periods in Game 5, with Patrick Kane eventually scoring the game-winning goal that won the game and the series, sending the Blackhawks to the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals and ending the Kings' season. During the 2013-14 season, the Kings acquired another Blue Jackets goal scorer in Marian Gaborik, and qualified for their fifth straight playoffs. The season also had the Kings hosting the first NHL outdoor game in a warm weather city, receiving the Anaheim Ducks at Dodger Stadium as part of the 2014 NHL Stadium Series. In the first round of the 2014 playoffs, the Kings played their in-state rivals, the San Jose Sharks. After losing the first three games to the Sharks, the Kings became the fourth team in NHL history to win the final four games in a row after initially being down three games to none, beating the Sharks in San Jose in the deciding Game 7. In the second round, the Kings played another in-state rival, Anaheim. After starting the series with two wins, the Kings lost three-straight games, trailing the series three games to two. For the second time in the first two rounds of the playoffs, however, the Kings were able to rally back after being down in the series and defeated the Ducks in Anaheim in Game 7. In the third round, the Kings jumped out to a three games to one lead against Stanley Cup-defending Chicago, but were unable to close out the series in the fifth and sixth games. On June 1, 2014, the Kings advanced to the Stanley Cup Finals for the second time in three years after winning Game 7 5–4 in overtime via a goal from Alec Martinez, clinching their third Western Conference title in franchise history. The Kings became the first team in NHL history to win three Game 7s en route to a Stanley Cup Finals berth. Not only were the Kings the first team in history to accomplish this feat, they also managed to win all game sevens on opposing ice. In the Final, the Kings faced the Eastern Conference-winning New York Rangers, who had defeated the Montreal Canadiens in six games in the Eastern Finals. The Kings won the Stanley Cup in five games, culminating with an Alec Martinez goal in the second overtime of Game 5 at Staples Center. The championship run had a record 26 playoff games, with the Kings facing elimination a record seven times. With their Game 7 victory in the Conference Finals and wins in the first two games of the Cup Finals, they became the first team to win three consecutive playoff games after trailing by more than one goal in each game. Justin Williams, who scored twice in the Finals and had points in all three Game 7s throughout the playoffs, won the Conn Smythe Trophy as playoff MVP. Having won two Stanley Cup championships in the last three years, the Kings entered the 2014–15 season as the early favorites to retain their title. Again, however, Los Angeles' post-championship home opener was a defeat, this time a 4–0 blowout to cross-state rival San Jose Sharks. The following game was an overtime defeat to the Arizona Coyotes, followed by a home win against the Winnipeg Jets. During the season, the Kings took part in their second outdoor game, this time visiting the Sharks at Levi's Stadium for the 2015 NHL Stadium Series The Kings struggled often during the season, with scoring slumps, defensemen losing games to injury and suspensions and frequent road losses. A defeat to the Calgary Flames in the penultimate game of the season eliminated the Kings from playoff contention, while qualifying Calgary, which coincidentally missed the post-season during the Kings' five-season playoff streak. Despite finishing with a record of 40–27–15, the Kings became the first defending Stanley Cup champion to miss the post-season since the 2006–07 Carolina Hurricanes and only the fourth overall since the 1967 NHL expansion season. Season-by-season record This is a list of seasons completed by the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League. This list documents the records and playoff results for all seasons the Kings have completed in the NHL since their inception in 1967. }} ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime losses/Shootout losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' :1 Season was shortened due to the 1994–95 NHL lockout. :2 As of the 2005–06 NHL season, all games will have a winner; the OTL column includes SOL (Shootout losses). :3 Totals through the 2018–19 season :4 Totals through the 2018–19 season Notable players Current roster Updated August 24th, 2013. |} Team captains * Bob Wall, 1967–69 * Larry Cahan, 1969–71 * Bob Pulford, 1971–73 * Terry Harper, 1973–75 * Mike Murphy, 1975–81 * Dave Lewis, 1981–83 * Terry Ruskowski, 1983–85 * Dave Taylor, 1985–89 * Wayne Gretzky, 1989–96 * Luc Robitaille, 1992–93, 2006Robitaille served as captain to start the 1992–93 season, while Gretzky was injured. Gretzky was named captain again when he returned to the lineup and again served as captain for his 2 final games * Rob Blake, 1996–2001 * Mattias Norström, 2001–2007 * Rob Blake, 2007–08 * Dustin Brown, 2008– present Hall of famers Players *Rob Blake, D, 1990–2001, 2006–2008, inducted 2014 *Paul Coffey, D, 1991–1993, inducted 2004 *Marcel Dionne, C, 1975–1987, inducted 1992 *Dick Duff, C, 1970, inducted 2006 *Grant Fuhr, G, 1995, inducted 2003 *Harry Howell, D, 1971–1973, inducted 1979 *Wayne Gretzky, C, 1988–1996, inducted 1999 *Red Kelly, head coach, 1967-1969, inducted (as a player) 1969 *Jari Kurri, RW, 1991–1996, inducted 2001 *Larry Murphy, D, 1980–1984, inducted 2004 *Bob Pulford, LW, 1970–1972, inducted 1991 *Larry Robinson, D, 1989–1992, inducted 1995 *Luc Robitaille, LW, 1986–1994, 1997–2001, 2003–2006, inducted 2009 *Terry Sawchuk, G, 1967–1968, inducted 1971 *Steve Shutt, LW, 1984–1985, inducted 1993 *Billy Smith, G, 1971–1972, inducted 1993 Builders *Roger Neilson, Head coach, 1984, inducted 2002 *Jake Milford, GM, 1973–1977, inducted 1984 *Brian Kilrea, C, 1967-68, inducted 2004 ;Broadcasters (Foster Hewitt Memorial Award Recipients) *Jiggs McDonald, 1967–1973, inducted 1990 *Bob Miller, 1973–''present'', inducted 2000 *Nick Nickson, 1981–present, honored in 2015 Retired numbers *'16' Marcel Dionne, C, 1975–87, number retired November 8, 1990. *'18' Dave Taylor, LW/RW, 1977–94, number retired April 3, 1995. *'20' Luc Robitaille, LW, 1986–94, 1997–2001, and 2003–06, number retired January 20, 2007. *'30' Rogatien "Rogie" Vachon, G, 1972–78, number retired February 14, 1985. *'99' Wayne Gretzky, C, 1988–96, number retired by the league on February 6, 2000, and by the team on October 9, 2002. All time Kings team As voted by the media and fans, an all time Kings team was selected to celebrate the club's 40th anniversary in the NHL The first and second teams were as follows: Goalies: first team - Rogatien "Rogie" Vachon, second team - Kelly Hrudey Defensemen: first team - Rob Blake and Steve Duchesne, second team - Larry Murphy and Bob Murdoch Centers: first team - Wayne Gretzky, second team - Marcel Dionne Forwards: first team - Dave Taylor and Luc Robitaille, second team, Charlie Simmer and Mike Murphy Coach: first team - Bob Pulford, second team - Barry Melrose First-round draft picks *1967: Rick Pagnutti (1st overall) *1968: Jim McInally (7th overall) *1975: Tim Young (16th overall) *1979: Jay Wells (16th overall) *1980: Larry Murphy (4th overall) & Jim Fox (10th overall) *1981: Doug Smith (2nd overall) *1984: Craig Redmond (6th overall) *1985: Craig Duncanson (9th overall) & Dan Gratton (10th overall) *1986: Jimmy Carson (2nd overall) *1987: Wayne McBean (4th overall) *1988: Martin Gelinas (7th overall) *1990: Darryl Sydor (7th overall) *1994: Jamie Storr (7th overall) *1995: Aki Berg (3rd overall) *1997: Olli Jokinen (3rd overall) & Matt Zultek (15th overall) *1998: Mathieu Biron (21st overall) *2000: Alexander Frolov (20th overall) *2001: Jens Karlsson (18th overall) & Dave Steckel (30th overall) *2002: Denis Grebeshkov (18th overall) *2003: Dustin Brown (13th overall), Brian Boyle (26th overall), & Jeff Tambellini (27th overall) *2004: Lauri Tukonen (11th overall) *2005: Anze Kopitar (11th overall) *2006: Jonathan Bernier (11th overall) & Trevor Lewis (17th overall) *2007: Thomas Hickey (4th overall) *2008: Drew Doughty (2nd overall) & Colten Teubert (13th overall) *2009: Brayden Schenn (5th overall) *2010: Derek Forbort (15th overall) *2012: Tanner Pearson (30th overall) *2014: Adrian Kempe (29th overall) Franchise scoring leaders These are the top-ten point-scorers in franchise history. Figures are updated after each completed NHL regular season. ''Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games Played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; P/G = Points per game; * = current Kings player'' NHL awards and trophies Stanley Cup *2011–12, 2013–14 Clarence S. Campbell Bowl *1992–93, 2011–12, 2013–14 Art Ross Trophy *Marcel Dionne: 1979–80 *Wayne Gretzky: 1989–90, 1990–91, 1993–94 Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy *Butch Goring: 1977–78 *Bob Bourne: 1987–88 *Dave Taylor: 1990–91 Calder Memorial Trophy *Luc Robitaille: 1986–87 Conn Smythe Trophy *Jonathan Quick: 2012 *Justin Williams: 2014 Hart Memorial Trophy *Wayne Gretzky: 1988–89 James Norris Memorial Trophy *Rob Blake: 1997–98 King Clancy Memorial Trophy *Dave Taylor: 1990–91 Lady Byng Memorial Trophy *Marcel Dionne: 1976–77 *Butch Goring: 1977–78 *Wayne Gretzky: 1990–91, 1991–92, 1993–94 Lester B. Pearson Award *Marcel Dionne: 1978–79, 1979–80 Lester Patrick Trophy *Terry Sawchuk: 1970–71 *Bruce McNall: 1992–93 *Wayne Gretzky: 1993–94 Mark Messier Leadership Award' *Dustin Brown: 2013-14 NHL Plus/Minus Award *Marty McSorley: 1990–91 (shared with Theoren Fleury of the Calgary Flames) William M. Jennings Trophy' *Jonathan Quick: 2013-14 Franchise individual records *Most goals in a season: Bernie Nicholls, 70 (1988–89) *Most assists in a season: Wayne Gretzky, 122 (1990–91) *Most points in a season: Wayne Gretzky, 168 (1988–89) *Most points in a game: Bernie Nicholls, 8 (1988–89) *Most penalty minutes in a season: Marty McSorley, 399 (1992–93) *Most points in a season, defenseman: Larry Murphy, 76 (1980–81) *Most points in a season, rookie: Luc Robitaille, 84 (1986–87) *Most wins in a season: Jonathan Quick, 40 (2015–16) *Most shutouts in a season: Jonathan Quick, 10 (2011–12) Miscellaneous General managers *Larry Regan: 1968–1973 *Jake Milford: 1973–1977 *George Maguire: 1977–83 *Rogatien "Rogie" Vachon: 1983–92 *Nick Beverley: 1992–94 *Sam McMaster: 1994–97 *Dave Taylor: 1997–2006 *Dean Lombardi: 2006–''present'' See also *Magazine covers References and footnotes External links *Official website of the Los Angeles Kings Category:American ice hockey teams Category:National Hockey League team Category:Established in 1967 Category:National Hockey League teams Category:Ice hockey teams in California